ChalkZone (2002)
ChalkZone is an American animated television series created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber and produced by Frederator Studios for Nickelodeon. The series aired between March 22, 2002 and August 23, 2008, consisting of 38 episodes. Cast 'Main Cast' *Candi Milo - Snap White *E.G. Daily - Rudy Tabootie *Hynden Walch - Penny Sanchez 'Secondary Cast' *Candi Milo - Reggie Bullnerd *Robert Cait - Blocky, Horace T. Wilter *Rosslyn Taylor - Queen Rapsheeba 'Minor Cast' *Bill Burnett - Beanie Boy, Beanie Boy#2 (ep14), Beanie Boy#3 (ep24), Lounge Singer (ep36), Mo Skeeter and the Stingers (ep19), Santa#2 (ep27), Santa Under Sleigh (ep27), Singer#2, Skeleton (ep5), Yellow Joe (ep37) *Brian Cummings - Ranger McRanger (ep26), Theme Park Voice (ep26) *Candi Milo - Ant (ep13), Baby (ep2), Baby Moonkey (ep28), Baker#2 (ep11), Beanie Boy (ep20), Beanie Boy#1 (ep23), Black Eyed Susan (ep15), Blocky (eps1, 4-5), Bottom Totem (ep9), Boy Zoner (ep9), Bride (ep6), Bruno Bullnerd (ep1), Bumper Car#1 (ep15), Canary (ep1), Clown#2 (ep17), Cue Ball#3 (ep9), Cute Lady (ep14), Dancing Girl (ep11), Fissure (ep28), Flat Person (ep14), Fly Kid (ep28), Francie (ep5), General G-Clef (ep16), Gerky (ep19), Guard#3 (ep28), Homing Bacon (ep21), Librarian (ep36), Lips (ep11), MT Runnynose (ep8), Mama Schwatt (ep22), Margaret (ep13), Medusa (ep18), Mom (ep3), Order Box (ep2), Parrot (ep15), Pizzacuttersaurus (ep8), Player#2 (ep6), Princess Shirley (ep20), Rag Doll (ep24), Roach (ep17), Shark (ep21), Smooch Bird (ep12), Snapbull (ep38), Snapfrog (ep25), Spy Fly, Statue (ep25), Stick Figure (ep23), Stick Figure Woman (ep7), Swimmer (ep2), Three Headed Turtle (ep17), Tiger Lily (ep22), Turtle, Woman (ep36) *Cree Summer - Gale Hale (ep20), Sonny (ep20) *Danny Mann - B.U.R.N. Agent (ep36), Captain Stable (ep25), Cat (ep25), Cue Ball#2 (ep9), Cuey (ep9), Red Facial Hair (ep25), Stick Figure Baker (ep36) *Daran Norris - Alfonzo (ep25), Bear (ep2), Big Loo (ep23), Bumper Car#2 (ep15), Froggy (ep25), Guard (ep5), Moose (ep15), Odiferus (ep5), Speaker (ep2), Stick Figure (ep2), Tour Guide (ep5), Vampire (ep15) *David Herman - Generic Man *Debi Derryberry - Bobby Sue (ep22), Boy#1 (ep8), Fried Egg (ep9), Katie (ep22), Ms Tweezer (ep8), Teeth (ep8), Three Headed Turtle (ep9), Woman Zoner (ep9) *Dee Bradley Baker - Arvee (ep18), Blue (ep35), Bouncer (ep36), Bullsnap (ep38), Card (ep22), Clown#1 (ep17), Ducky One-Stump (ep23), Footsy (ep23), Grizzly Bear (ep21), Heart Shaped Chocolate (ep22), Hippo (ep21), Old English Professor (ep36), Old Man This Year (ep38), Ruler (ep36), Scissorbird (ep17), Sculptor (ep38), Snake (ep21), Snapdragon (ep22), Soprano (ep23), Spore (ep23), Unicorn (ep18), Worker#1 (ep35), Workout Guy (ep17) *Dorian Harewood - Foreman (ep35), Worker#2 (ep35) *E.G. Daily - Angel (ep32), Baby (ep7), Baby (ep16), Baby (ep20), Beanie Boy#2 (ep23), Ben (ep5), Boris (ep5), Bottom Head (ep9), Boy#2 (ep8), Bridesghoul#1 (ep13), Daffy Dill (ep15), Dancing Girl (ep11), Dollar Bill (ep18), Dolls Voice (ep37), Eyeball (ep21), Female Zoner (ep17), Girl (ep1), Jamy (ep32), Medusa Head (ep9), Michelle, Miss Fortune (ep22), Muskrat (ep19), Nerd#1 (ep2), New Years Baby (ep38), Old Woman (ep1), Player#1 (ep6), Poodle (ep20), Rag Doll (ep24), Randy Moose (ep36), Robot Rudy (ep24), Sleigh Voice (ep27), Statue (ep25), Stick Figure (ep2), Super Robot (ep24), Super Silverfish (ep28), Three Headed Turtle (ep17), Top Head (ep9), Turtle (ep20), Vampire (ep24), Window (ep11), Woman (ep15) *Frank Welker - Apple Peeler (ep6), Caterpillar (ep6), Coach (ep6), Cop#1 (ep6), Dog (ep3), Giraffe (ep6), Head Wiggie (ep3), Owner (ep6), Sergeant (ep6) *Grey DeLisle - Bird (ep8), Boorat (ep37), Cup (ep37), Giant Babies (ep8), Sophie, Terry Bouffant, Tillie, Woman#3 (ep3) *Guy Moon - Additional Singer (ep19), Singer#3 (ep22) *Hynden Walch - Aliki (ep32), Angel (ep32), Bridesghoul#2 (ep13), Dancing Girl (ep11), Doofus Penny (ep35), Flat Person (ep14), Girl (ep5), Girl (ep8), Nerd#3 (ep2), Nurse Jenny (ep19), Rag Doll (ep24), Spaghetti Girl (ep28), Statue (ep25), Three Headed Turtle (ep17) *Iona Morris - Elephant (ep36), Principal Stringent *Jack Angel - Old Man Year Before That (ep38), Old Man Year Before Year Before That (ep38) *Jeff Bennett - Bruno Bullnerd, Comic Book (ep9), Couch Potato (ep8), Muscle Man (ep11), Polar Bear (ep8) *Jeff Garcia - Jerry Riviera (ep22) *Jess Harnell - Announcer (ep21), Announcer (ep28), Announcer (ep37), Baby Bird#1 (ep1), Banshee (ep13), Beanie Boy#1, Bear (ep4), Bearded Professor (ep36), Bon Bon (ep22), Butch (ep2), Buttered Toast Man (ep38), Caped Courtney (ep28), Cat (ep1), Chalkdad, Chocolate Bunny (ep22), Clown#3 (ep17), Courtney Condor (ep14), Cow#1 (ep24), Crooning Professor (ep36), Dad (ep6), Disembodied Head (ep13), Drew Yerface (ep19), Drill Seargeant (ep36), Emperor (ep5), Fez Monkey (ep37), General Elvis (ep27), Gingerbread Man (ep24), Guard (ep21), Hamster (ep17), Hoovac Voice (ep4), House (ep16), Hygiene Gene (ep19), Joe Tabootie, Jumbo Schwatt (ep22), King Snip (ep37), Lars, Moustache (ep3), Offending Beanie Boy (ep20), Old Man (ep8), Old Man Last Year (ep38), Owl (ep17), Owl (ep22), Pacifier (ep8), Pompo (ep19), Push, Razor (ep3), Referee (ep23), Santa#1 (ep27), Scientist#1 (ep12), Scout (ep2), Singer#1, Spider MC (ep19), Steel Toed Slim (ep5), Stick Figure (ep4), TV Announcer (ep17), Taffy Glacier (ep16), Teeth (ep8), Thor Throat (ep11), Thorn Bush (ep38), Valet (ep13), Waiter (ep16), Walrus, Zeke (ep16) *Jim Cummings - Announcer (ep38), Beanie Boy#2 (ep24), Beanie Boy#3 (ep23), Cecil B (ep26), Clucker (ep23), Cow#2 (ep24), Director (ep15), Dog (ep14), Dr. Memory (ep37), Drill Sergeant (ep20), Fireman (ep15), King Grimm (ep20), Penguin (ep15), Safe T (ep37), Sailor#1 (ep15), Sailor#2 (ep15), Skrawl, Technoticer (ep24), Troll (ep20) *Jimmy Gilstrap - Sunny Blue (ep37) *Jodi Carlisle - Baby (ep26), Beautician (ep36), Brainy Bitsy (ep36), Crab (ep15), Liza Vermicelli (ep32), Sally Sea Monster *Joe Lala - Mean Santa#2 (ep27), Noise (ep23), Santa#5 (ep27), Santa#8 (ep27), Toe Fu (ep21), Tommy (ep21), Toothpaste Tongue (ep23), Zoner#2 (ep21) *John Fountain - Howdy Rudy (ep26) *Kath Soucie - Dora (ep19), Yadda Yadda Yeti *Kevin Michael Richardson - Alarm (ep20), Clippernipper (ep12), Farmer (ep20), Frankenstein Guard (ep13), Frog, Groom (ep6), Head Poodle (ep20), Hermit (ep3), Hungry Cloud (ep20), Jack (ep6), Mayor (ep3), Mummy (ep13), Omaha (ep12), Penguin (ep6), Pie Guy (ep6), Singer (ep3) *Kimberly Brooks - Cleopatra (ep14), Flat Person (ep14) *Lauren Tom - Flunke (ep22), Robin (ep22) *Lex Lang - Caped Rich (ep28), Moonkey (ep28), Ronnie Lox (ep28) *Lori Alan - Brain (ep23) *Marcelo Tubert - Enrique (ep38), Jaime (ep38) *Maria Bamford - Smudge (ep25), Zibble (ep25) *Masasa - Major Brand (ep7) *Michael Horse - Bug O Nay Geeshig (ep18) *Miriam Flynn - Bathtub Granny, Cat (ep17), Computer (ep12), Crumb#2 (ep13), Female Announcer (ep17), Mildred Tabootie, Moonkey (ep28), Old Lady (ep1), Penguin (ep37), Register (ep18), Turkey Leg (ep8), Turtle (ep20), Woman (ep38) *Nika Futterman - Dr. Sanchez, Stick Figure Baker (ep21) *Ogie Banks - Cruncho (ep28), Guard#1 (ep28), Rickhaha (ep12) *Pat Fraley - Accordian Worm (ep3), Baby Bunny#1 (ep11), Baby Bunny#2 (ep11), Bitsy (ep36), Buttered Toast Man, Doctor Von Doktor (ep12), Flatso (ep20), Jackie (ep20), Ken Sparks, Mamma Bunny (ep11), Number 8 (ep37), Scientist (ep3), Slurpy (ep20) *Phil LaMarr - Boris (ep17), Cave Creature (ep35), Eraser (ep35), Fleas (ep35), Hover Turtle (ep12), Mahaha (ep12), Mean Santa#1 (ep27), Picnic Food (ep35), Santa#3 (ep27), Santa#6 (ep27) *Rob Paulsen - Boorat (ep37), Chef (ep2), Clown (ep2), Coffeebot (ep24), Craniac, Craniac 3 (ep2), Duck#1 (ep24), Fried Chicken (ep17), Griffin (ep18), Parrot (ep2), Rabbit (ep38), Robot Male Voice (ep38), Spoon (ep37), Stick Figure Man (ep7), Unicorn (ep18), Vinnie Raton, Walrus, Wiggie (ep22) *Robbyn Kirmsse' - Penny Sanchez (Singing Voice; eps1-9, 11), Rosey Rose (ep15), Singer#1 (ep27) *Robert Cait - Accordian Worm (ep32), Angry Man (ep18), Bald Man (ep14), Barber (ep3), Basketball (ep8), Choco (ep13), Chocolatier (ep22), Craniac 4 (ep2), Cue Ball#1 (ep9), Customer (ep6), Dandelion (ep22), Dinosaurs (ep8), Fiendish Face (ep9), Flamingo (ep19), Football (ep18), Gator (ep25), Head Choco (ep13), Hoops, Lt. Google Eyes (ep27), Man Zoner (ep9), Middle Head (ep9), Milk Carton (ep9), Morty (ep17), Mountain (ep9), Mountain Man (ep19), Mouth (ep26), Park Announcer (ep28), Pirate (ep8), Red (ep35), Scientist#2 (ep12), Security Guard (ep11), Spider (ep8), Starting Gun (ep38), Stick Figure (ep37), Stick Figure Baker (ep38), Werewolf (ep13), Wilter Dog (ep36), Zoner#1 (ep21) *Robin Atkin Downes - B.U.R.N. Agent (ep36), Fish (ep36), James Band (ep36) *Rodger Bumpass - Accordian Worm (ep7), Announcer (ep4), Baker#1 (ep11), Beanie Boy#3 (ep14), Beanie Boy#4 (ep20), Biclops, Biclops Dummy (ep20), Chicken (ep11), Cyclops (ep4), Duck#2 (ep24), Garrett (ep28), Giant (ep4), Guard#2 (ep28), Homing Bacon (ep19), Man (ep38), Moonkey (ep28), Navigator (ep28), Papa Schwatt (ep22), Parson (ep22), Singer (ep20), Sun (ep20) *Roger Rose - Aardvark (ep13), Blotz (ep25), Dumpster (ep26), Elephant (ep13), Lionhead (ep25), Moose (ep13), Smudge (ep25) *Rosslyn Taylor - Crumb#1 (ep13), Snorffler (ep13), Trina (ep32), Winkie Witch (ep13) *Steve Kehela - Brick Buster (ep11), Narrator (ep11), Ricky (ep7), Sergeant O'Larry *Sue Boyajian - Christmas Tree (ep20), Miss Mild (ep20) *Susan D. Williams - Singer (ep3), Witch (ep3) *Susan Silo - Ladybug (ep19), Lamppost (ep14), Stinky Witch *Suzy Williams - Mother Tounge (ep21) *Tim Curry - Jacko (ep13) *Tress MacNeille - Larry (ep8), Spy Fly 'Additional Voices' *Bill Burnett *Jess Harnell Category:Cartoons Category:2002 Cartoons